Tim Carson
Tim Carson is the workaholic father of Chris Carson and anti-hero turned tritagonist in Casper: A Spirited Beginning. He is portrayed by Steve Guttenberg. History Tim Carson is a work-obsessed widow whose goal is to destroy an old house called the Applegate Mansion, in order to create a brand new mini-mall in it's place. His job would often gets in the way of him and his son's: Chris Carson's relelationship, as he is often neglectful of Chris due to his love for the supernatural, and Chris feeling that Tim prioritizes his job over him. One day when he arrives on the demolition of the mansion, he and a group of construction workers he hired were confronted by protesters, led by Sheila Fistergraff who were defending the mansion, in stating that it's a historical landmark; therefore, it shall not be destroyed. After failing to reason with them, he went into his trailer to call the sheriff. After calling the sheriff he steps out, only to find the wrecking crew, and protestors were all gone. When he called the head of the construction workers to figured out what has happened, he gets a distressed called saying that they quit, after being terrorized by ghosts, but Tim states that they're no such things as ghosts. He gets confronted with the town's mayor who threatens to fire him if the mansion is not destroyed by the next day, so he hired some who works in an armageddon demolition name Bill Case, a man who is good in explosives. The next morning he was greeted by, an upsetting Chris, after he failed to show up at the Open House, the night before, even though he promised to be there. He decided to make it up to him by going to the batting cages later on. He also promised to go to the Open House after Chris mention that he set up another meeting. At work, he meets with Bill who demonstrated, his talents, by accidentally causing Tim's office on fire. Later when he left to go to Chris's meeting, he discovered that Sheila Fistergraff is Chris's teacher since she is the one who is leading the protesters in saving the mansion; therefore, he canceled the meeting. At home, he is once again greeted by a pouty Chris, but when Tim reminds him of the Batting Cages, Chris lets him in. He was amazed to find that Chris set up dinner. Chris mentioned that he had help from a friend. When Chris has Tim meet with that friend who happened to be Casper the Friendly Ghost, they found nothing leading Tim not to believe him, and storms off back to work. The next morning, he gets a call from Bill, who informed him on the demolition, in that a bomb is placed inside, as Tim tells him to blow it up at 6:30 a.m. When Tim went to Chris's room, he sees that Chris has run away after reading a note he left for him. He immediately meets a small white ghost who flew inside. Tim was frightened by the ghost, but when the ghost mentioned that he is a friend of Chris, Tim realized that the ghost was indeed Casper. When Casper asked about Chris's whereabouts, Tim mention he ran away blaming himself for not being there for him. Casper informed him that they need each other, so the two decided to team up to find him, but when Casper stated that he could be at the Applegate Mansion Tim informs him that it will soon blow up. This lead Casper to go out, and find him, as Tim hitches a ride with Fistergraff. When they arrived, Tim finds Bill on top of a tree and tells him to stop the demolition, but Bill thinks that Tim is some kind of imposter, and continues on with the demolition, until he is stopped by Fistergraff who hits the tree with her car, causing Bill to leap over. Tim throws away the detonator, but Bill states that the bomb is set as a default; therefore, it has only a minute to set itself off. Taking this to heart, Tim rushed inside to find Chris, who happens to be locked in a closet, and broke him free, with Casper deciding to stay to deal with the bomb. The mansion was saved after Casper ate the bomb in the last second with it exploding in his stomach as Tim apologized to Chris, and the two reconcile. When inside the mansion, Tim, Chris and Fistergraff see that Casper and newly adopted uncles The Ghostly Trio who were in pocession of the Applegate Mansion are despressed believing they won't have a home when they learn that Tim was going to demolished the mansion. Tim has a change of heart to allow them to stay in the Mansion. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Casper Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Parents Category:Optimists Category:Cowards